Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-616)
; formerly , , Hellstrom and Hellstrom, Paranormal Investigation, , , , , Shadow Hunters | Relatives = Dormammu (alleged grandfather); Satan (alleged father); Marduk Kurios (father and son); Victoria Hellstrom (mother, deceased); Satana Hellstrom (sister); Hellcat (Patsy Walker) (ex-wife); Jaine Cutter (consort); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = "Hell", formerly San Francisco, California and Fire Lake, Massachusetts | CustomLabel = Legal Status | Custom = Daimon Hellstrom is a citizen of the United States with no criminal record. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly blue) | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Daimon has pointed ears. He also has an encircled, inverted pentagram birthmark on chest. He formerly had a limp due to being shot in the leg with a mystical Breathing Gun. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Ruler of Hell, former Demonologist, occult investigator, exorcist and priest | Education = | Origin = Son of a demon and a human woman. | PlaceOfBirth = Greentown, Massachusetts | Creators = Gary Friedrich; Jim Mooney | First = Ghost Rider Vol 2 1 | Death = | HistoryText = The Hell-Lords have long desired to sire a child with a human woman for use as a gateway to gain further power. A demon calling himself "Satan" took human form and established the trappings of a mortal life for himself near Fire Lake, Massachusetts. Keeping his true identity a secret, he married a young woman, Victoria Wingate. Daimon was born to the "Hellstroms" a year later with a strange pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. His sister, Satana, was born when Daimon was three. When Hellstrom was a young adolescent, Victoria interrupted a ritual sacrifice "Satan" had staged in their basement involving the participation of Satana. Traumatized to the point of hysteria, Victoria was institutionalized. She eventually regained enough of her sanity to write a full diary describing her life with the demon before she died. Hellstrom and his sister meanwhile were placed in separate orphanages, and "Satan" disappeared to his netherworld domain, where he eventually brought Satana. Daimon learns the truth Hellstrom ultimately entered a monastery, hoping to become a priest. Shortly before being ordained, however, Hellstrom received legal notification of his inheritance of his father's house, where he found his mother's diary and learned the truth about his birth. At that point, "Satan", aware of his son's new knowledge, directed him telepathically through the house's secret basement interdimensional passageway to the demon's netherworld domain, or "Hell". Hellstrom's father beseeched his son to disregard his mother's diary's warnings and serve him in Hell. However, when "Satan" transported Hellstrom back to Earth, Hellstrom decided to dedicate himself to fighting his father's evil. He immediately returned to Hell in an attempt to battle "Satan". Although he failed to defeat "Satan" outright, Hellstrom managed to pit many of "Satan's" slaves against their master as well as to steal the satanic trident of "Satan" and a demon-drawn chariot before returning to Earth. Hellstrom also discovered the powers of the Darksoul that he had inherited from his father. He declared himself the Son of Satan, and for the next several years battled many manifestations of demonic evil on Earth as well as other realms. As a hero During this period, the Son of Satan maintained his civilian identity of occult expert Daimon Hellstrom and was a visiting specialist professor at a St. Louis college. Hellstrom battled many adversaries of his father, and he even battled his sister, Satana, who had become a succubus. On several occasions, Hellstrom aided the hero team Defenders in their battles with demonic possessions and threats, eventually becoming a member. During his Defenders membership, Daimon Hellstrom met and fell in love with his teammate Hellcat. It was during this period, too, that he finally confronted his father and defeated him. Shortly afterward, the Son of Satan declared himself triumphant over his father and his father's influence. Then, the Miracle Man, a superhumanly powered criminal who had masqueraded as a monk, stole the Darksoul from Hellstrom in battle. The Miracle Man himself was subsequently defeated and the Darksoul was sent into a snake. Daimon Hellstrom was finally liberated from his partial possession by demonic evil, and, with much of his powers gone, he retired his costumed identity of the Son of Satan. Daimon Hellstrom thereupon married Hellcat and the couple left the Defenders, moving to San Francisco. He and his wife soon earned a reputation as supernatural investigators based there. Hellstrom continued to publish regularly in scholarly occult journals and became considered a leading demonologist. Daimon Hellstrom created a costumed identity of Hellstorm when battling supernatural menaces in public in order to preserve Daimon Hellstrom's professional reputation. In this capacity, they helped several superheroes in mystical problems, notably the Avengers West Coast branch. Over time, however, Hellstrom grew increasingly weak, due to the separation from his Darksoul, until he lay near death. In desperation, Hellcat used an ancient, dark spell book in order to summon Hellstrom's father. She asked him to restore Hellstrom's Darksoul, provoking the demon by saying "Satan" needed Hellstrom as someone to test himself against. "Satan" agreed, restoring Hellstrom's Darksoul although Hellcat was driven insane at the sight of it. Hellstrom said he was grateful for his wife's actions, but if the situations were reversed, he would have left her to die. Hellcat, due to her insanity, eventually died by calling upon the entity Deathurge. Hellstrom once more began battling his father and demonic agents. Hellstrom gathered around him several agents of his own, including the villainous Nekra, Gabriel the Devil-Hunter, and the Gargoyle. During this time, Hellstrom's friend Jaine Cutter had remained by his side, hoping that her presence would "bring out the best" in him, and the two formed a type of romantic relationship. He also made a deal with the witch LaVoisin, impregnating her to learn about his father, including his true name. In Charge Using this information, Daimon was able to slay his father. Hellstrom was given the 'Black Halo' and lordship of Hell. He claimed doing so would maintain the balance between Heaven and Hell, so neither could take control of the workings of the Universe and humanity could control their own destiny. He learned that LaVoisin gave birth to a son, whom he realized is the resurrected Marduk Kurios. Turning over a new leaf? Selene wished to create a demonic version of the world-conquering Hellfire Club. She began associating with Blackheart. Blackheart and the Queen clashed with the Fantastic Four, Margali Szardos, Hellstorm, and a mysterious new figure called the Mechamage. The Hellfire Club was defeated in that encounter, and Blackheart was mystically bound into the Club's basement. Hellstrom then joined the Hellfire Club as its new White King as the means to balance the forces of good and evil in the Club's Inner Circle. Hellstrom, Szardos, Moy and the Mechamage agreed to remain together to defend the Earth against other demonic threats, calling themselves the Shadow Hunters. However, Hellstorm later claimed that the formation of the Shadow Hunters was a ruse to placate the Fantastic Four as they parted company. Hellcat's return Hellcat's soul had ended up in the realm of the demon Mephisto, fighting an eternal battle in the so-called Arena of Tainted Souls, alongside fallen hero Mockingbird. The two discovered sketchy details about a plot that Hellstrom was developing. Mockingbird was able to send a warning to her husband, the hero Hawkeye, during a brief resurrection, and Hawkeye and his team the Thunderbolts confronted Hellstrom and then used their sorcerous connections to go to Hell in order to rescue Mockingbird. They were tricked, however, by Hellstrom, and the Thunderbolts rescued Hellcat instead, restoring her body to Earth as Hellstrom had planned. Dormammu's Plan The extradimensional sorcerer Dormammu later tried a direct invasion to invade and take over the regions of Hell, beginning with the realm of Mephisto. Mephisto joined with fellow rulers of Hell, Satannish The Supreme and obstenibly Hellstrom, to oppose Dormammu, but was ultimately betrayed by Satannish, who revealed his true origins as a "stalking horse" for Dormammu. Dormammu and Satannish nearly succeeded in annexing Mephisto's realm, but the hero Hellcat, who had stumbled onto the plot, managed to bring together Hellstrom and the death-gods Pluto and Hela and ultimately defeat Dormammu. As it is now known, the several incarnations of Hell are shaped by the subconscious thoughts (and fears) of those who would dwell within them. This loophole allowed Hela, Pluto, Hellstorm and Mephisto to temporarily change the nature of Satannish and Mephisto's dimensions, ruled at the time by Satannish and Dormammu respectively, to frozen wastelands. This neutralized the power of Dormammu's Faltinian Flames rendering him too weak to fight. He fled to the Dark Dimension with Nicholas Scratch in tow. Satannish, alone and demoralized at the rout of his master, was easily destroyed with a blast of mystical energy (in the back) from Mephisto as he reclaimed his world. During these events Dormammu had revealed, his supposed ace in the hole -- that Satannish was in fact a demon of his own creation and was the demon who had fathered Hellstorm. This was later exposed as a falsehood which Daimon had played along with in order to drive his former wife away for her own protection. Hellstorm used this claim to assume control over Satannish's realm, and inherit Dormammu's right to rule as designated by the powerful "Flames of Faltine." However, without either Satannish or Dormammu backing Daimon, Mephisto was able to gain control of the vast majority of "Hell." When the demon Olivier attacked the other realms, Daimon and Doctor Strange observed Frank Castle (who had been temporarily empowered by angels as repentance for his family's death) defeat the demon. The Search for the Sorcerer Supreme After Doctor Strange gave up his position as Sorcerer Supreme, Hellstrom was involved in the search for the next one. Brother Voodoo became the new Sorcerer Supreme, but eventually died protecting Earth. The Fearless Daimon betrayed the Avengers, joining forces with Sin in her plot to raze the world. The Revenge of Daniel Drumm He was killed by Victoria Hand, who was being possesed by the spirit of Brother Voodoo's brother in revenge for the death of his brother. It was later revealed that his spirit didn't die, as he appeared along the Ancient One when Doctor Strange regained his mantle as Sorcerer Supreme, telling Strange and the New Avengers that we would come back soon. | Powers = As a ruler of a dimension of Hell, Hellstrom commands virtually unlimited power in his own dimension, the full details and extent of which may yet to be revealed. Potentially, he can perform virtually any magical feat. As Hellstorm, Daimon Hellstrom could sense the presence of the supernatural and could cast spells to transport himself and others into mystical dimensions and back to Earth. Other powers he exhibited at this time may not have stemmed from himself (as he had lost his "Darksoul," see below) but from his magical trident. Hellstorm could project "soulfire" (also called "hellfire") from his trident, causing excruciating pain within living beings through direct contact of a person's life force. The soulfire did not physically burn in the sense that true fire does, and Hellstrom could project soulfire as a concussive blast of force. As the Son of Satan, Hellstrom possessed supernatural powers derived from his "Darksoul," a demonic counterpart to his human soul, which physically manifested itself in the pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. The Darksoul granted him superhuman strength and the ability to project soulfire. He was able to magically change into his demonic costume at will be extending the middle three fingers of each hand in the shape of a trident, concentrating, and letting his soulfire engulf his body. Once, Hellstrom used his powers to travel through time to ancient Atlantis. *Hellstrom's Trident As Hellstorm and the Son of Satan, Hellstrom wielded a trident made of netharanium, a "psychosensitive" metal found only in "Satan's" extradimensional realm. The trident was a medium through which magical energies, such as Hellstrom's soulfire, could be amplified and projected. By projecting the soulfire through the trident, Hellstrom could gain enough thrust to levitate and to fly for short periods. | Abilities = | Strength = As far as is known, Daimon Hellstrom now possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Possessing a Darksoul (the demonic version of an ordinary soul) grants Hellstrom greater strength than he would otherwise possess, enabling him to lift (press) about 750 pounds. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Hellstorm often weilds an asymmetric Netheranium trident. Daimon also possesses a number of other magical artifacts including the Necromanteion, a magical scrying crystal, and the Grimorium Verum, an ancient arcane text. | Transportation = Daimon occasionally rides upon a 'demon-steed'. | Weapons = Hellstrom's Trident: As the Son of Satan, and Hellstorm, Hellstrom has wielded a trident made of netharanium, a "psychosensitive" metal found only in "Satan's" extradimensional realm. The trident is a medium through which magical energies can be amplified and projected. It is as yet unclear what the source of the magical energies that Hellstorm projects through his trident was during the period he didn't possess his Darksoul. | Notes = * The Son of Satan once used his powers to travel through time to ancient Atlantis. Since he did not travel through time more frequently, it must have been exceedingly difficult to accomplish. * Although Daimon is the direct son of Marduk, he also appears to have elements of other demons. * Daimon is no longer considered to be married to Patsy due to the clause of "'til death do us part." * Hellstrom is not known by the general public to have demonic parentage. | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Hellcat * Mephisto | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = *''Marvel Team-Up,'' Volume 1, #32 April 1975; Featuring: Human Torch (Johnny Storm), Hellstorm, Wyatt Wingfoot *Ghost Rider Vol 1, No. 17 April 1976 *Tomb Of Dracula Vol 1, No. 53 February 1977 *Druid Vol 1, No. 1 May 1995; Featuring: Doctor Druid *The Phoenix Resurrection (American Entertainment Edition) Vol 1, Number 0 December 1995; Cameo; Featuring: Ultraverse, X-Men *Tunderbolts 2000 Featuring: Patsy Walker, Mephisto *HellCat VOl.1, No. 1-3 September-November 2000; Featuring: Dormammu, Satannish, Mephisto, Nicholas Scratch | Links = * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Marvel Directory * Marvel Universe Appendix }} Category:Demons Category:Hellstrom Family Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Demonic Form Category:Claws Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Demon Hybrids Category:Howling Commandos (SHIELD) members